Corrupted Fire Magic
Corrupted Fire Magic (えんねつじごく, ennetsujigoku Lit. Flames of Hell) is a subspecies of Fire Magic and therefore a type a Caster Magic. It revolves around the use of "corrupted" flames that have an acidic green coloring. Overview Though a type of fire magic, these flames are unnatural in every sense of the word. They are a vibrant green color and have acidic properties. Unlike normal flames, these can withstand things like water and wind longer due to their altered state. However, it is said that water and light combined are a formidable foe to these evil flames. This sinister form of fire magic is difficult to learn and even harder to control. Many have died at their own hands, their own magic consuming them and burning them from the inside-out. It is said that a combination of light and water magic is most effective in combating this magic, but it can still be overpowered depending on the users skill. Legend says that long ago, the Fae Folk granted humans near them the ability to manipulate faerie fire, a type of flame that would not burn, only warm and offer light. In exchange they begged for these humans to help them save their dying lands by scaring off those who worked towards its destruction. The flames worked well enough, but the foolish humans believed that actually burning the enemy to ashes would keep them away for good and began altering the fire's properties so that it could ignite and erode. Unfortunately the flames worked a little too well, destroying much the sacred forests as well when mortals lost control of their power. The Fae were angered and wanted to punish the humans, not by taking away the gift they had given only for it to be altered, but instead by forcing them to live with this horrible power they could not control. Many people were incinerated by their own flames, but one family chose to teach it through their bloodline so that eventually someone could control this wicked power. The person who finally forced the flames to fully bend to her will instead of it being the other way around was Trisha Cameron, a deadly woman of high power. Spells Feral Orb '(どばとオーブ, ''dobato oubu) To cast this spell, the user gathers a large amount of corrupted flames in their palm and molds it into a spherical shape. Once condensed, the ball takes only a few moments to charge up and become ready for use. The orb that has gathered is thrown at the target from a reasonable distance, depending the caster's abilities. While flying through the air, the user brings their hands together in a circle and places their fingertips together. From there they break their hands apart again while still leaving their hands cupped like C's and draw them further away from each other. Simultaneously the must chant the word: Expand. The sphere grows larger, the diameter lengthening drastically and, since this spell is most often used on a human opponent, is big enough to fit a person inside. Whatever is caught inside this trap is essentially cremated, burning inside a bubble of green fire. '''Exploding Deceit (そくギレぎまん, sokugire giman) This spell also requires the user to create a mass of flames and form a sphere, though the rest of the spell is different. After the user launches the orb, wherever it lands it will detonate. From there, smaller explosions break off and the flames latch onto anything they can to allow the acidic properties to disintegrate the target while the flames incinerate. Often opponents are unaware of the smaller explosions and can get caught in them, giving the spell its name. Fire Reaching Heaven (ひげだつ, hi gedatsu) Something as simple as a snap can activate this spell, or just call its name will work as a trigger. Whatever the target may be, an acid green magic circle will appear underneath it. From there, a geyser of the flames will erupt at high speed towards the sky in a continuous stream for a few moments. This attack is often used to burn the target to nothing more than ash, if there is anything left at all. This attack does require more magical energy and multiple uses without allowing a proper recharge of at least half an hour can lead to an immensely weaker spell, the spell activation time being significantly slower, or the spell backfiring on its user. One may sacrifice a bit of power in exchange for a wider diameter, but the intensity drop many not have kill those caught inside, but instead only light them on fire and drag the death out or allow them to put themselves out. Caustic Storm (かせいストーム, kasei sutoumu) By raising their arms above their head and channeling their magic into their palms, the user is able the command their flames in the skies and rain them down in small acidic balls and droplets. When these miniature condensations of corrupted fire hit the ground they tend to splatter outwards a bit and can create a larger, but weaker, radius to attach to something and burn it. This attack often leaves scorch marks in the attacked zone so compacted that the ground appears black. Searing Blade (やけどけん, yokedo ken ) This spell, as the name suggests, creates a sword from the corrupted flames for the user to wield. While focusing their magic in their hand the user must imagine the type of blade they would like, the possibilities ranging from a small needle-like dagger to a heavy sword. Though the flames are not quite solid, their acidic property strengthens to pierce and/or melt away what it touches. The burning properties of the flames is still active and if others touch the blade without protection, they can receive severe normal and chemical type burns. * Searing Blade: Anatomic Revision (じんたいもけいリビジョン, jintaimokei ribijon) This version of the spell allows the user to instead create a blade using their own body as a base. By focusing on covering a limb with their flames, the user mentally focuses on shaping them into a rudimentary pointed shape that acts as a blade. The large the arm or leg of a person is, the bigger the blade will naturally be. However, one may improve the size of their blade by pouring in more magical power. Encompassing Torment (もうらくるしめる, moura kurushimeru) This is a very simple spell that revolves around the user igniting either themselves or someone (or something) else with their flames. The wielder must concentrate their magic around an object within their range of sight and activate the spell. Whatever was targeted will be encompassed by the raging flames, creating excruciating pain or incinerating the object. Since the user is immune to their own flames, this can be used to attack others by hitting them while on fire. This can also be used as a defensive maneuver if the user has their flames function as a thin shield, seal, or barrier between themselves and potential harm. Another use for this spell on the user is as an intimidation factor, a person calmly setting themselves on fire being quite scary and can stall someone else, at least momentarily. Agony Drill (くのうドリル, kunou doriru) For this spell the wielder focuses their magic into their hands and forearms to alight them in flames. From there they throw their arms to either side of themselves before swinging them towards the opposite sides. Their arms should now make an X shape with their forearms parallel to the ground. As the arms move, the flames move with them and when the motion stops, a swirling burst of flames blasts from their hands and creates a drill-like vortex that races forward and expands. The more flames that are fueled into the spell, the larger and stronger it will be. For a smaller drill the user may use only their hands to thrust forward the spell. Acidic Hallucination (さんせい さっかく, sansei sakkaku) Skeletal Distress (こっかくきん くるしみ, kokkakukin kurushimi) Wave of Demise (なみ こうきょ , nami koukyo) Trivia * Permission to take over this page granted by Per ** Original owner was Noir Stylix Category:Caster Magic